The Immortal Child
by dima343
Summary: This is a sequel to most stories about HDM. Susan, the child who should rule the new Republic and daughter of Lyra and Will goes on an epic quest though there is danger ahead and sadness is unavoidable for anyone in her family.
1. The baby

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from His Dark Materials. They are Philip Pullmans. These characters are Will, Lyra, Xaphania, Serafina Pekkala and Lee Scoresby. The rest of the characters are mine as well as the plot. Susan is obviously mine as she wouldn't have been born without me. A/N: Although most stories are about Will and Lyra reuniting, this one takes place after it happens. You can pick any story someone wrote that fits with what I have going and pretend it's what happened, as I'm not going to go into detail. Some of these characters are based on my friends so if you think they are too much like you, e-mail me and I will change them. I apologize for this chapter being short but it was a needed introduction.  
  
"William Parry, how dare you do this to me" were the words most people heard when they were passing room 507 in the hospital. Will had gotten used to the screaming, of course and knows that his wife Lyra is in pain. He could see it by looking at poor little Pan. The labor was worse than anyone expected and Lyra just couldn't wait any longer. Just before doctors were going to give up on the baby a glaring light temporarily blinded everyone in the room. When it dimmed a bit, a glowing figure was standing in the room and another person came out from behind her. The doctors were amazed at how they could only see the outline of whoever the glowing person was. However both Will and Lyra recognized the figures.  
  
"Serafina Pekkala, how great to see you again, I haven't seen you since the wedding." Lyra managed to say through the pain.  
  
"I was busy Lyra, but I couldn't miss this, not only are you and Will my friends but this is a very important birth. This is the first time two witches have had a child and I can see that there will be great power in your child." Said Serafina Pekkala and as she moved closer to Lyra, everyone realized that this was the great witch they had heard about.  
  
Will, however was less cheered up at his visit as he remembered more about the angel that has arrived. "Xaphania, I am almost afraid to ask what brought you here. You don't come unless it's important. Last time we talked you told me I could never see Lyra again."  
  
"I had a feeling I would be wrong but I couldn't get your hopes up. This time I once again am here to protect the future but I believe you will be happier with what I am about to do." She then moved her hand over Lyra in a smooth movement. Lyra seemed soothed and Will and Kirjava felt better as well. That is when the baby was finally able to come out. She glowed for a couple seconds and then started crying like any other baby.  
  
"It's a girl." The doctors shouted, "She's beautiful congratulations."  
  
Xaphania smiled, "I must leave now, it's urgent. Take care of her; she will decide the fates of people in many worlds. She mu." She vanished before she could finish the sentence.  
  
"We will use the name we have already decided for her, Susan." Will told everyone with a giant smile on his face.  
  
"Will, I think she should have a middle name, someone has helped me so much and I was dreaming about him last night." Lyra said, "Her name will be Susan Lee Parry."  
  
"Beautiful" said Pan and Kirjava together and looked at Susan's daemon Hanatal. He had also just come into existence. Hanatal became a pine marten and then a cat imitating the two daemons before deciding that he would begin his life as a ferret.  
  
"The first form a daemon decides to take is symbolic of what the child will be like. As Hanatal is a ferret, Susan will probably be curious and adventurous just like her mother when she was young." Serafina Pekkala said. She changed to a sadder tone, "Unfortunately, I must go help Xaphania. I will be back often to check on Susan. Goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye Serafina and tha." Lyra fell asleep before she was able to thank the witch who smiled and left. The birth had been hard on Lyra but she was strong, she deserved the rest.  
  
"This isn't possible, it's midnight, and no wonder we are all tired. Let's go to bed, we will see the mother and daughter again tomorrow." Exclaimed a doctor and Will realized that it is Midsummer Day, the day he went to the Botanical Garden on for two years to get close to Lyra after they were separated. It was also the day he was able to get back to Lyra, in the third year.  
  
That night Will dreamt about how he was reunited with Lyra.  
  
A/N: There will be one more chapter as an introduction, which I will put up tomorrow. It will involve Will's dream. It will be short, as I don't want to reveal any detail because other people do that in their stories. Hopefully, my Spanish and Chemistry homework will be finished quickly so the first chapter of the actual adventure will be up by then. If not I should have it up be next Friday. 


	2. Giakobsik and Illana

A/N: Sorry about this chapter being so short. I'm not feeling all that well today so not much inspiration is coming. I promise that after this, the chapters will be much longer as I get into the real story.  
  
________________________________++++++_________________________________  
  
It was over two years since Will last saw Lyra, not much has changed since then. He went with Mary Malone to get his mom back from Mrs. Cooper who was kind enough not to pressure Will to answer why he had taken so long and what he was doing. He stayed with Mary for about half a year while things calmed down. He told his mother everything hoping nothing would happen to her fragile state of mind but not only did she not get worse, she got better knowing that everything was over and what really happened to her husband. Will had been going to the designated bench in the botanical garden on Midsummer Day for two years and it would be three in two weeks. He was going to school like a normal boy, he was finally able to make friends but didn't start dating or even thinking of girls because of Lyra. Only Kirjava was there to comfort him. Until that one day when everything changed.  
  
**  
  
"Don't look back, just keep running" shouted Giakobsik to his sister, Illana.  
  
"They're going to get us Gia, they are, they are" Shouted his sister through the tears.  
  
"Ill find someway to save us, Illana don't worry, I promise."  
  
"I know you will Gia."  
  
"There you see that small tunnel, we're small enough to get in but they aren't, once we're there we can concentrate."  
  
As Giakobsik shouted that, the two twelve-year olds ducked into a tunnel.  
  
"Cover both entrances, they're just kids, they'll have to come out soon." Shouted a guard outside.  
  
"They don't know our powers, we'll be safe while we make plans." Said Giakobsik and started to wipe the strange mix of tears, sweat and blood off his sister. "We need to sleep now and regain our strength, we'll decide what to do later."  
  
**  
  
"I'm going to be able to do it, Pan, in less than a year. We'll prove that angel wrong and find out what we've been wanting to know for two years." Said Lyra looking at her alethiometer. "I can't wait"  
  
"It will be wonderful, I hope it will happen soon." Lied Pantalaimon, her pine marten shaped daemon. Secretly, he was hoping it wouldn't happen. He realized that Lyra's biggest reason for studying the alethiometer is to find out if she would ever see Will again. It would devastate her if she found out that she couldn't.  
  
"Midsummer Day is in two weeks, I love feeling so close to Kirjava." Said Pan, trying to change the topic. "Think of all we've done since last year."  
  
All they've done really wasn't much. Lyra had been studying the alethiometer while going to St. Sophia's since she parted with Will. Looking forward to the day she could finally get the answer to the question about Will. She stopped her rebellious ways and wasn't friends with the kids she had fun with before. According to her, she was never in the right "mood" to do anything fun. She hadn't made many friends and didn't go to any parties. Nothing happened to her.  
  
Before that day.  
  
**  
  
"I wish that angel never came, Illana. Everything would've been so much better." Said Giakobsik when his sister woke up.  
  
"I'm glad the angel came Gia. Everything is bad anyway with Wig. I mean HIM in charge." Said Illana, almost forgetting the first rule of the rebellion, HE doesn't deserve to have a name. "The angel gave us a chance. Don't you remember what happened then?"  
  
"You're right Illana. Perhaps she did give us our only chance to defeat him. I remember than day as if it was yesterday. That awful Tuesday."  
  
** "Get your shoes on, it's time to go." Yelled Giakobsik five months earlier. "You don't want to be late, this meeting is for our group in the rebellion against HIM"  
  
"I'm here!" Yelled Illana and then stopped, looking behind Giakobsik. "G. G. Gia, look behind you!"  
  
A glowing light appeared behind him. He turned around and realized that it's possible to see a figure if you look the right way.  
  
The figure spoke to them. "You must not go."  
  
"What why not, do you work for HIM?" Said Giakobsik. Now scared of the figure.  
  
"No, I'm the angel, Xaphania and I am trying to help you. It is a trap he has set up for your group of the rebellion. He will lure you into an abandoned factory with bombs planted inside which he will detonate once everyone has arrived." "Why are you telling us? Why are you on our side?" Asked Illana, always suspicious,  
  
"I am here to protect the balance. The Republic of Heaven must be built in each and every world."  
  
"The Republic of what?"  
  
"Forget it child, you will learn eventually. Now, sit down, I have much to teach you."  
  
"But what about the rest of the rebellion? We must warn them!"  
  
"You will do no such thing. It is their fate to walk into the trap."  
  
"But it's not fair."  
  
"But it's fate. You can disagree with it, but not challenge it. Now sit down, how can an entire world depend on such children, I don't know."  
  
"I'm sorry for my sisters arrogance angel. She was friends with many who will die and is upset." Giakobsik stepped in, "Now what is it you must teach us."  
  
"You two have been born with expanded minds. Your parents died giving you this gift as your mom died giving birth and your dad killed himself right after. I'm going to teach you to control wild animals and to travel through worlds."  
  
And she did, for five weeks until officers came in a raid and the siblings had to make a run for it.  
  
** "It's too bad the angel never finished teaching us." Said Illana  
  
"I agree, but we have no choice but to attempt to use our powers. Eat up, after dinner we will do it." Giakobsik said and started to eat.  
  
_____________________________++________________________________________  
  
A/N: Okay, so I lied. I didn't realize how complicated the story of Giakobsik and Illana would be. I promise to finish in the next chapter and begin Susan's story in chapter 4. Send me an e-mail to make sure I don't get lazy. I want both chapters 3 and 4 up by October 6th. Oh, and I forgot to mention at the beginning, I do not own Mary, Mrs. Cooper or Will's mom. Giakobsik and Illana are mine. 


End file.
